


Reap What You Sow

by La_Temperanza



Series: Summer Pornathon Entries 2012 [3]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Hand Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-07
Updated: 2012-07-07
Packaged: 2017-11-09 09:43:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/454067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/La_Temperanza/pseuds/La_Temperanza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Because I could not stop for Death,<br/>He kindly stopped for me.<br/>The Carriage held but just ourselves<br/>And Immortality<br/>~Emily Dickinson</i>
</p><p>AKA it's nice for Arthur and Merlin to pretend to be human every now and then.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reap What You Sow

**Author's Note:**

> This actually won second place spot for Challenge 3: Non-Human Characters. Thank you so much to everyone who loved it! <3 
> 
> (Apologies for the corny title; it's what I had it named in my gdocs, and then I couldn't think of it as anything else.)

“You look like death warmed over,” Merlin quipped as soon as he opened the door. “Get it? Because it’s hot today, and you’re--”

“Yes, _Mer_ lin, I get it.” Arthur rolled his eyes as he pushed his way inside Merlin’s studio apartment. “What I don’t get is how you can still find that joke funny when you’ve used it a hundred times before. And if you say something about me just being too ‘grim’, I swear I will kill you.”

Merlin grinned, his eyes twinkling mischievously as he headed towards the kitchenette. “We both know how well that’d work out.”

Arthur sighed, sinking down onto Merlin’s couch. “You know, there used to be a time where people respected or even feared death.”

“I keep telling you, if you want to scare people, you should start carrying around the scythe again,” Merlin chuckled, handing Arthur one of the two cans of beer he had retrieved from the fridge before plopping down in his seat. “I also think that you should blame Blue Oyster Cult for being too damn catchy with their, ‘ _Come on baby, don’t fear the reaper, baby take my hannnnd..._ ’”

“What have I told you about singing that around me?” Arthur groaned, taking a swig of his beer and ignoring how it tasted like ash in his mouth. He only took comfort in the action, a reminder of the humanity he never truly had.

Merlin pouted. “C’mon Arthur, it’s a great song.”

“I know,” Arthur said, hiding his smirk behind his beer can, “which is why I don’t want you butchering it.”

“Prat,” Merlin snorted, elbowing Arthur in the side. "Tell me you didn't come here just to make fun of my vocal skills."

Arthur never knew how to really explain it, how after doing the job for literally eons, some days it still got to him. "...I guess I just wanted to forget for a little bit."

Sympathetic understanding flickered over Merlin's face. He calmly plucked Arthur's beer out of his hands, setting it off to the side with Merlin's own. "Okay," Merlin said, moving to straddle Arthur's lap. "Let’s forget."

It was like a switch had been flipped inside Arthur at Merlin's words. He rose up to kiss and suck at Merlin's mouth greedily, weaving his hands into strands of silky black hair. Humans had no idea how lucky they were, to be able to connect with others through mere touch. Most of the time, Arthur couldn't even lay one finger on a person without them keeling over dead, their skin growing ashen as their lifeforce was drained.

Merlin was the only exception; his skin glowed radiantly under Arthur's touch, his magic thrumming just beneath the surface. Arthur loved to create patterns of light as his fingers danced over inch of Merlin's body, loved the sounds Merlin made during this golden waltz.

"Arthur, please," Merlin moaned, his fingers frantically scrambling at the fabric of Arthur's clothes. "I need you."

Arthur secretly thought it was the other way around, more than eager to comply with Merlin's request. He kicked off his shoes and tugged off his shirt, jeans, and boxers--he had ditched the traditional black robes decades ago--before helping Merlin remove his own. At every sight of previously covered skin, Arthur stopped to trace over it in awe, until Merlin was left squirming anxiously. "Gods, Arthur, will you stop playing around and fuck me already?"

"For being immortal, you're too damn impatient," Arthur retorted as he laid Merlin down onto the couch. He liberally coated two fingers with the lube from the side-table drawer, trailing down past Merlin's balls to push inside his entrance.

Merlin whimpered in response, raising his hips to meet in time with Arthur's thrusts, his ankles linking together behind Arthur's back. Arthur grabbed Merlin's straining erection with his free hand, swirling designs of buzzing magic along the hardened length before firmly stroking Merlin's leaking cock.

"Fuck!" Merlin shouted, bucking against the cushions already dampened with sweat. "Fuck, I'm going to--"

The rest of Merlin's words were cut off as Arthur's crooked fingers suddenly pressed against Merlin's prostate, and Merlin came with a sharp cry, shooting milky ropes against his stomach and chest.

Arthur didn't need Merlin to reciprocate, not when Merlin shuddering and breathing heavily underneath him was the only thing in the world that made him feel _alive_.


End file.
